


Ex Ruin

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [32]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bill and Ted have the weirdest relationship and I stand by this, I guess it's kind of cute???, M/M, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Bill has the worst day, and he goes to work.It could be worse. Ted notices.
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Ex Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Starkid Writes said "ruin" this week, and I have gotten into Bill/Ted lately (thanks Gwen)´, so this happened

Bill went to work the day after Laura left. His marriage, his family, his  _ life  _ was in ruin, and he went to work.

It could be worse. Ted noticed, or he just had an odd day; regardless, he silently placed an iced coffee on Bill's desk halfway through the day, without another word.

* * *

Bill went to work the day after Laura won custody of Alice. Everything inside him felt shattered, his heart was a ruin, and he went to work.

It could be worse. Ted noticed, really noticed, and brought him coffee at lunch and actually talked to him. Actually listened to what he had to say.

* * *

Bill went to work the day after Alice yelled at him for the first time. He had tried to be a father, the one thing he thought he could do, and he'd ruined it, and he went to work.

It could be worse. Ted noticed and offered to buy him a drink after work. He listened, but this time he also talked. And smiled.

* * *

Bill went to work the day after he and Ted had slept together for the first time. He felt okay, for the first time since Laura left, no longer a ruin, and he went to work.

It couldn't be better. Ted noticed and brought him coffee again, and they ate lunch together, the smiles they exchanged feeling like secrets.


End file.
